The Painful Past
by superwhogleek
Summary: It is a romantic crossover of Glee and Supernatural. When Sam and Dean are on a case they meet Sams past in Mickinley High. There past catches up to the and sometimes it hurts the ones around them. The Glee club is based on season 2. The most characters out of supernatural that will be in this story are Sam,Dean,Cas,Bobby,Jo and Ellen. All characters are OC's
1. Hello Again

_**Hello again:**_

_**This is my first crossover so i hope you don't hate it. I know it's short but the others may be longer it depends on the story line. Please comment even if it's a bad comment or just something i can improve on or hopefully a good comment. This is a croosver of Supernatural and Glee because they are two of my favorite TV shows. I have tried this crossover on youtube if you want to watch it there are 3 parts so far so just follow this to watch them:**_

_**(part 1: **__** watch?v=fYO8bAUjz44**__**)**_

_**(part 2: **__** watch?v=HAfXoP1pW30**__**)**_

_**(part 3: **__** watch?v=XvmlHX1oodw&feature=relmfu**_)

_**Now for the story please enjoy :)**_

"Dean are you sure this is the place?" Sam Winchester asked his brother Dean as they walked through the corridors of Mickinley High School.

"It's where Bobby said to go" Dean answered.

They carried on walking down the corridors. It was 7 o'clock at night when all the teachers and students had gone home. Bobby told had found out there is a past student that died there who had come back to haunt the school.

In opposite part of the school you could here music blasting down the corridors. In the auditorium was the glee club. The glee club assissted of Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray,Noah Puckerman 'Puck', Santana Lopez, Sam Evans, Brittany Peirce, Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, Lauren Zizes with their director Will Schuester.

They were practicing for sectionals when no one could say anything bad about them.

"Rachel how many times do i have to tell you, you don't need to ask to go to the toilet" Will told Rachel.

Rachel ran out the auditorium to thel toilet. On the way back she turned the corner and bumped into Sam and Dean.

"Rachel is that you?" Sam asked as her started to recognise her.

"Sam Winchester?" Rachels also recognised Sam.

"Can someone tell me whats going on here?" Dean asked confused as he never met Rachel before.

"Dean this is Rachel Berry i knew her when we were younger" Sam explained.

"Nice to meet you Rachel" Dean said.

"You must be Dean, Sam's older brother he used to talk about you all the time" Rachel said.


	2. We're In Trouble!

We're In Trouble!

_**Thank you for the comments/follows so far i really appriciate it :)**_

_**As per normal please comment even if it's a bad comment or just something i can improve on or hopefully a good comment. **_

_**Now for the story please enjoy :)**_

"So what are you doing here?" Rachel asked after there meeting.

"Just passing by and thought we'd look at some of Sammy's childhood" Dean lied through the skin of his teeth.

"Anyway you should be getting home shouldn't you?" Sam asked reminding Dean they were on a case.

"Oh, I'm in Glee Club at the moment we're practicing for sectionals" Rachel said.

"Well we should get you back there" Dean rushed her back to the auditorium.

As they were walking down the corridor they heard a percing scream. As the boys heard it they ran to the sorce of the scream.

"Mercades!" Rachel screamed as she saw her diva freind about to be killed.

Sam covered Rachel as Dean shot rock salt at the spirit and got Mercades away from it.

"Now would be a good time for you and your so called glee club to get the hell out of here" Dean shouted hurrying them towards the auditorium.

When they got to the auditorium the glee club were practicing there dance routines. They stopped when they heard Sam,Dean,Rachel and Mercades enter the room.

"I think we all need to go home now it's getting late" Mercades shouted down to the stage.

"Good idea" Will said as he turned around and told everyone to go home.

As they walked up the stairs they gave weird looks to Sam and Dean.

"You're hot if you ever wanna hit this just call" Santana flirted with Dean as she went past in her Cheerios uniform.

"I'll see you outside then" Dean flirted back trying to hurry everyone out as fast as they could.

All the Glee Club was outside which ment there was no one in the building. As the club walked of Sam and Dean walked through the doors when the doors slammed behind them.

"Errm guys we're locked in" Sam and Dean turned around to find Rachel never left the buliding.

"This is going to get messy now" Dean whispered to Sam.

They gave rachel a gun full of rock salt. They turned around to see all the locker doors opening and shuting like nobodys buissness.

_**Hey i noticed in chapter one i forgot to put Mercades Jones in there so i thought i'd add her in this chapter. i'd like to thank you for the comments and the follows on this story. i'm not sure if this chapter is small or not so i'm sorry if it is it's just i have a lot going on at the moment. hope you enjoyed this chapter and i will try and hurry up with chapter 3 when i start it. :)**_


	3. We Need Your Help!

**We need your help!**

_**So the last one was a short chapter and i am sorry for that so i shall try and make this one longer if i can.**_

_**Thank you for the comments/follows so far i really appriciate it :)**_

_**As per normal please comment even if it's a bad comment or just something i can improve on or hopefully a good comment. **_

_**Now for the story please enjoy :)**_

"Great so we're locked in this hell of a school and we've made the spirit angry and to make matters worse Rachel is stuck in here with us" Dean moaned walking across and back in the corridor.

"Look dean calm down if we worry Rachel even more than we have we're the ones that are going to get killed look all we need to do is not panic her and get rid of this spirit" Sam said while looking back making sure Rachel was okay.

"Fine i'll call Bobby see if he has anymore information" Dean said.

"Hey Bobby..." Sam heard Dean as he walked away.

"Are you okay Rachel" Sam asked.

"Well to be hounest i don't know one minute your here and you said you'll never leave and then the next thing your gone" Rachel explained.

"Look i can explain that later i ment are you okay with whats happening now" Sam said.

"I really don't know" Rachel answered.

"Hey Sam" Dean called him over.

"Hey what is it?" Sam asked.

"Bobby has no records of anybody dying in the school"

"Well why is all this happening?"

"That's why i called Jo and Ellen and they found a boy who died but they died at their house"

"So that means that there is something still in this school that he owned keeping him here"

"Exactly" Dean finished the conversation as Rachel walked over to them.

"Hey, we told you to wait where you were" Sam told her as she walked over.

"Why, it's safer here with you two" Rachel protested.

"Of course it is because we're the safe ones" Dean sarcasticly moaned.

"Dean" Sam hissed.

"Okay i'm sorry" Dean moaned.

"It's okay" Rachel said.

"So where do we go from here" Dean asked

"Find out what is keeping him here and where is it" Sam answered.

"Well that's not going to be easy" Dean commented sarcasticly.

"Rachel, where's your library?" Sam asked.

"Not far from here why? Rachel asked.

"We're going to need a computor" Sam mentioned.

As Rachel started to walk off to show them where to go she got dragged away by the spirit.

"RACHEL!" Sam shouted after her getting dragged into another room.

"SAM!" Dean shouted after Sam but nothing happened there was no sound.

"SAM!"

"RACHEL!"

"ANYONE!" but still there was nothing when Dean shouted.

Dean tried opening the doors Sam and Rachel got dragged into but they wouldn't open.

Dean looked around but there was no sign of Cas.

"Dean" Dean looked behing him. There stood a man in a trench coat it was Cas.

_**I know this has taken a while i've just been so busy with school work.**_

_**I would like to say a huge thank you to my 5 followers and the people reading this story and an even bigger thank you to kyella0203 for the reviews.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you again :)**_


	4. Get Me Out Of Here!

**Get me out of here!**

_**Thank you for the comments/follows so far i really appriciate it :)**_

_**As per normal please comment even if it's a bad comment or just something i can improve on or hopefully a good comment. **_

_**Now for the story please enjoy :)**_

_A Black 67 Chevy Impala pulled up infront of Mickinley High while blasting out AC/DC._

_"I don't understand why Dean doesn't have to go here?" Sam asked his dad._

_"Dean is busy working with me and you know your too young to help" John answered._

_Sam slammed the car door as he left the car and walked into the school._

Sam jumped up and found himself locked in the classroom. He ran to the door.

"DEAN!" Sam shouted.

"SAMMY!" Sam heard Dean shout from behind the door.

"Is Rachel okay?" Sam asked.

"I don't know we haven't heard anything from her yet" Dean said.

"We?"

"Cas is here"

"Cas?"

"No Santa Clause ... of course it's Cas"

"Can you get to Rachel?"

"No but just hang in there we'll find what's keeping the spirit here" Dean said before him and Cas walked away from the classrooms.

_Sam walked through the corridor, people watching him as he went past. He walked into Principal Figgins office. When he walked out the bell had already gone and he was making his way to class when he bumped into a girl with brunnette hair._

Sam held his head from the pain of going back that far. He knew he had to get out of the room. He bashed into the door but nothing happened.

_"Hi ... i haven't seen you around here before?" Rachel asked Sam._

_"Hi ... i'm Sam Winchester i just moved here" Sam said._

_"I'm Rachel Berry ... What lesson have you got now?" _

_"Spanish" _

_"Same here i can show you where to go if you want?"_

_"Sure thanks" Sam said as they started to walk to Spanish._

"SAM!" Rachel shouted waking up.

"RACHEL ... ARE YOU OKAY?" Sam shouted back.

"I THINK SO"

"DEAN'S GOING IS GET US OUT OF HERE I PROMISE"

"WELL HE BETTER HURRY UP" Rachel moaned as she went and sat on one of the tables.

Dean and Cas walked into the gym lockers trying to find what was keeping the spirit of the boy at Mickinley.

"Find anything?" Dean asked.

"Not yet" Cas answered.

"Well we better hurry up before it can do any harm" Dean stated.

Dean and Cas carried on looking around for anything that belonged to him.

_It was lunch time and Sam and Rachel decided to eat together as no one else talked to them. Just then a girl with blone hair in a cheerios uniform walked up to them._

_"You must be Sam Winchester the new boy" She said giving Rachel evils._

_"Yeah ... i am" Sam answered her back._

_"i'm Quinn Fabray ... head of the cheerios and president of the celibacy club" Quinn said._

_"Hi ... nice to meet you"_

_"Anyway me, the cheerios and the football players were talking and we've decided you should be sitting with us"_

_"Thank's but i'm fine here with Rachel"_

_"Fine ... but the offers there if you want to take it up" Quinn said walking back to her table._

Dean and Cas was searching all the lockers.

"Hey Cas i think i found something" Dean shouted over the other side of the room.

Cas walked over to Dean to find Dean had a football in his hand with the boys name on it. Dean did what he would do to bones or anything else.

_"So what was with Quinn giving you evils?" Sam asked Rachel._

_"She's popular and i'm not and she has hated me ever since i came to this school" Rachel replied._

_"Well i'm on your side ... i'll never leave you on your own" Sam said._

Sam heard the door opening.

"Sam" Dean said running in to check his brother was okay.

"I guess you got rid of him?" Sam said coming back from his flashback.

"A football with a name on it is what kept him behind"

"How's Rachel?"

"Shook up but apart from that she seems fine"

"Where is she?"

"Outside with Cas" Dean said.

Sam and Dean walked out the doors to meet Rachel and Cas. Dean gave Cas the keys to let Rachel sit in the Impala. When Sam and Dean walked out the school Sam saw Rachel look like she gave a sigh of relief.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sam asked Rachel

"Are you leaving again?"

"I don't know"

"Do you remember when you said that you'll never leave me on my own"

"Quite recently"

"Now you're going to do it twice?"

"I'm sorry okay i have to help other people"

"Like what you did tonight"

"Yes ... i am really sorry i promise i won't be gone for long i'll make sure of it"

"That's what you said last time"

"I mean it this time"

"Please just stay for a week"

"I'll ask Dean but i can't promise" Sam said walking off.

_**I think this is the longest chapter i have done and the quickest i have done it :)**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you again to the follows and comments it really keeps me going writing these chapters :)**_


	5. Will You Go On A Date?

**Will you go on a date?**

_**I'm sorry it has taken so long i have been so busy with school so i hope you forgive me.**_

_**Thank you for the comments/follows so far i really appriciate it :)**_

_**As per normal please comment even if it's a bad comment or just something i can improve on or hopefully a good comment. **_

_**Now for the story please enjoy :)**_

Rachel maneged to pursuade Sam and Dean to stay for a week.

"I'm so happy you stayed" Rachel said as she walked down the street arm in arm with Sam.

"Same here"

"Hey, do you remember when we went on our first date?"

"Like it was yesterday" Sam laughed with Rachel.

_It had been a month scince Sam had been left at Mickinley High School and met Rachel. Sam bumped into Rachel in the corridors.  
"Hey" Sam said._

_"Hey" Rachel repeated._

_"Look i've been meaning to talk to you ... i was wondering if i could take you to dinner tomorrow night?"_

_"Ermmm ... yeah sure" Rachel replied with a grin on her face before Sam left to go to his next class._

_Rachel jumped as Kurt Hummel popped up behind her._

_"So ... what was that about?" Kurt asked._

_"I'm going on a date with Sam"_

_"When?"_

_"Tomorrow night"_

_"You know what that means don't you ... MAKEOVER" Kurt screamed dragging Rachel out of the school._

Dean was walking through the town, he was going to meet Sam and Rachel to go grab some lunch so he wasn't on his own.

"Dean Winchester?" Dean looked up to see a girl standing infront of him.

"Quinn Fabray is that you?"

"What you doing back here?"

"Me and Sam where just popping through for a week and then carring on our roadtrip"

"Right ... where you going now?"

"I'm going to meet Sam and Rachel"

"Oh ... well if i better leave you to it then" Quinn finished walking away leaving Dean on his own.

_"So i was a bit shocked when you asked me on a date" Rachel told Sam as he pulled out the chair for her._

_"Well ... i didn't ask it like that"_

_"Oh ... well when you asked me to dinner"_

_"Anyway ... i like your makeover"_

_"Thank Kurt for that"_

_"Thank Kurt for what?" Rachel heard Quinn's voice._

_Quinn stood by the table in her cheerios uniform with Santana and Brittany behind her also in their cheerios uniform._

_"Rachels new look" Sam stuck up for Rachel._

_"Well she won't stay like that for much longer" Santana laughed._

_"What would oyu mean by that?" Sam asked._

_"Well ... you can obviously tell that she had Kurts help because no one can make Rachel look slightly attractive apart from Kurt and she never even keeps that makeover" Quinn bitched._

_"HEY ... DON'T TALK TO RACHEL LIKE THAT!" Sam shouted._

_"You're right ... i'm sorry" Quinn apologised._

_"It's okay" Rachel said._

_"You better watch out i will break you up" Quinn wispered to Rachel before the three cheerios left._

Dean walked over to Sam and Rachel sat talking to each other.

"Hey ... you'd never guess who i just bumped into" Dean said as he sat down.

"I don't know why don't you tell us" Sam ansswered sarcasticlly.

"Quinn Fabray" Dean answered.

Sam and Rachel just glanced at each other as if they had the same thought.

"What was that look?" Dean asked.

"Trouble" Rachel said.

_**Like i said before i'm sorry it has taken so long i have been so busy with school so i hope you forgive me.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you again to the follows and comments it really keeps me going writing these chapters :)**_


	6. Watch Out!

**Watch out!**

_**I'm sorry it has taken so long i have been so busy with school so i hope you forgive me.**_

_**Thank you for the comments/follows so far i really appriciate it :)**_

_**As per normal please comment even if it's a bad comment or just something i can improve on or hopefully a good comment. **_

_**Now for the story please enjoy :)**_

_It was a month after Sam and Rachel started dating. Sam was over at Rachel's house sat on her bed._

_"Hey are you okay?" Rachel asked Sam._

_"I don't know ..."_

_"Why?"_

_"I think i love you"_

_"How is that bad" Rachel said as she walked over to Sam and kissed him._

_X X X _

Rachel stood by her locker smiling from the flashback she just had.

"Hey Rach..." Rachel jumped at the sound of Finn Hudson's voice.

"Finn ... hey"

"So ... do you want to go get lunch"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"I've got to go and meet Sam"

"Evans?"

"No Sam Winchester" Rachel said starting to walk off.

"And why would you be going to meet Sam Winchester?" Rachel heard Quinn walking by Finn.

"Because he's ..."

"He's what?"

"My boyfriend" Rachel said and walked out of school.

"Boyfriend?" Finn asked leaving Quinn stood their shocked that they were dating again.

X X X

_Sam went back to the motel he was staying at with his dad and brother._

_"Where's dad?" Sam asked._

_"Buying food..." Dean answered._

_"Okay ... i'm going to do my homework in the libary"_

_"Okay ... but first why are you so happy?"_

_"No reason"_

_"I will get it out of you"_

_Sam went and sat on the same bed as Dean._

_"So ... i told Rachel i love her" Sam told Dean._

_X X X_

"Hey stubbles" Quinn said slamming Rachel's locker door shut.

"I don't want an argument"

"Why would we argue?"

"Because you hate the fact that i love Sam"

"I'm sure you don't"

"I LOVE HIM!"

"NO YOU DON'T" Quinn shouted as she pulled Rachel back.

Quinn walked away leaving Rachel on her own.

"Santana" Quinn shouted running up to her.

"What's up" Santana said.

"Rachel is dating Sam Winchester"

"Even after you threatened her?"

"Yeah and i need you to help threaten her"

"Tell me when and where"

Quinn smiled as she told Santana wher to meet her.

X X X

Rachel was spraying her hair as she heard the toilet doors open and Quinn and Santana walked out.

"How's Sammy?" Quinn asked looking down at Rachel.

"Say hi to him for us" Santana said also looking down at Rachel.

Quinn and Santana walked out of the bathroom with a smug look on their face leaving Rachel worried.

"Ready for part two?" Santana asked Quinn.

"Of course" Quinn answered before both girls parted and went their seperate ways.

X X X

Dean and Sam was sat on the beds in their motel room.

"How are you and Rachel?" Dean asked.

"Good ... why?" Sam answered.

"I found out she's cheating on you"

"With who?"

"With Finn Hudson ... Are you okay?"

"What do you think ... Who told you?"

"Quinn told me"

X X X

"Rachel" Sam shouted to her walking down the corridor.

"Sam ... what are you doing here?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you're cheating on me with Finn"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me Rachel"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"We're through!" Sam said as he stormed out the school.

Rachel ran crying through the corridors.

"Rachel!" Finn shouted as she ran past him but he ignored her.

Quinn stopped as she saw Rachel run past her crying and went into the girls toilets.

X X X

Quinn leaned against the wall thinking about what she had done and started to cry.

"Quinn ... what's wrong?" Finn asked running up to Quinn.

"I broke up Sam and Rachel" Quinn blurted out.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to fix everything okay ... i promise"

_**Like i said before i'm sorry it has taken so long i have been so busy with school so i hope you forgive me.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you again to the follows and comments it really keeps me going writing these chapters :)**_


	7. Will You Forgive Me?

**Will You Forgive Me?**

_**I'm sorry it has taken so long i have been so busy with school so i hope you forgive me.**_

_**Thank you for the comments/follows so far i really appriciate it :)**_

_**As per normal please comment even if it's a bad comment or just something i can improve on or hopefully a good comment. **_

_**Now for the story please enjoy :)**_

Quinn was using the piano when Rachel walked in.

"Why did you do it?" Rachel asked.

"Because you two don't belong together"

"It's not over"

"Yes it is!" Quinn shouted after Rachel as she walked out.

X X X

"You should be thanking me ... now you can be with Finn" Quinn shouted walking up the stairs.

"You are so self centred ... you broke me and Sam up and i'm never foing to forgive you for that!" Rachel shouted down at Quinn.

Rachel walked off up the stairs.

Quinn ran out of school and into her car crying her heart out no knowing that Rachel was stood by the window watching.

X X X

Rachel stood by her locker watching Quinn getting her stuff from her locker and walking past Rachel.

_Quinn was sat on the bench when Rachel walked up and sat by her._

_"I'm glad we're friends" Rachel said_

_"So am i" Quinn also mentioned._

Remembering that moment brought a tear to Quinn's eye.

X X X

Quinn finished singing her duet in Glee Club.

"Was that your was of apologising because it's not going to work" Rachel bitched.

"You know what Rachel ... i'm not going to apologise anymore" Quinn said before walking out of the choir room.

X X X

Dean thought it was a good idea to try and get Sam's mind of the break up with Rachel.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked still hungover Rachel.

"Because i think it's about time you got over Rachel" Dean answered.

X X X

Dean waited at the park for Quinn to turn up

"I never thought it be you i had to meet" Quinn sarcasticly got Dean's attention.

"Why did you do it?"

"A man who gets straight to the point i like it"

"Why did you do it?"

"I didn't mean to hurt them ... i just thought them together wasn't right with you and Sam always traveliing"

"I believe you"

"Thank you" Quinn said.

X X X

_"No matter what happens me and Brittany are on your side one hundred percent" Santana told Quinn._

_"Thank you same back to you and Brittany"_

_"First thing first we have to join the glee club"_

_Quinn, Santana and Brittany auditioned for new directions with their version of Say A Little Prayer._

X X X

"Hey Rachel ... time for a little chat"

"What do you want?"

"You better lay off Quinn or your life will be hell"

_**Two chapters in one night i think that is a new record for me :)**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you again to the follows and comments it really keeps me going writing these chapters :)**_


	8. I Don't Hate You!

**I Don't Hate You!**

_**Thank you for the comments/follows so far i really appriciate it :)**_

_**As per normal please comment even if it's a bad comment or just something i can improve on or hopefully a good comment. **_

_**Now for the story please enjoy :)**_

"How are you doing?" Sam asked Dean.

"Could be better"

"Why?"

"I helped break you and Rachel up"

"You didn't know"

"And yet you act like nothings happened"

"That's because i forgive you" Sam said.

X X X

_"Sexy" Will Schuester whispered._

_"I really hope that's no one of the requirements for regionals because with Berry in those tights we don't stand a chance" Santana bitched._

X X X

"Hey Quinn" Santana called out.

"You know sometimes i worry about Finn"

"Why?"

"I mean how dameged does a guy have to be to be into someone as anoying as Rachel?"

"That's true ... i can stop that" Santana said walking off.

X X X

Santana walked down the corridor and when she passed Finn she spun around and blew a kiss at him.

She carried on walking and noticed Rachel was watching. She walked up to her.

"Back of Berry" Santana said before she walked off.

X X X

"So what's been happening with you two?" Ellen asked Sam and Dean as she served them.

"Quinn broke me and Rachel up again" Sam answered.

"Quinn Fabray" Jo asked as she apeared behind the two Winchesters.

"Yeah she said Rachel was having an affair" Sam said.

"I bet she did" Jo said walking off.

Dean looked around before running out the building.

"DEAN!" Sam shouted as he ran after him.

"I have to look after you Sammy ... that's my job" Dean said.

"And what do you thing my job is"

"What?"

"All you do is look after me ... don't you think i'd do the same for you"

X X X

Rachel walked down to Quinn.

"I don't hate you" Quinn heard Rachel's voice from behind her locker door.

"Why not i was horrible to you"

"That was before"

"Before what?"

"Before you knew what you did was wrong" Rachel said walking off.

X X X

"Hey big mouth" Santana said bumping into Rachel.

"I don't want to hear this"

"Well tough you're going to"

"Santana" Finn called over.

"What do you want?"

"Stop bulling Rachel okay it's not cool and it's getting really annoying"

"Whatever"

"No it's not whatever ... i'm getting sick of it ... it's not going to work anymore Santana ... i'm just going to egnore you until it gets old enough for you" Rachel argued.

"Rachel" Quinn shouted.

"Quinn could you please tell you fake prostitute here that i've had enough" Rachel said.

"You know what Rachel you can stay awya from Santana!"

"I don't get it" Rachel siad confused.

"We are no longer friends" Quinn said.

Quinn and Santana walked off linked arms leaving Rachel crying into Finn's shoulder.

_**Three chapters in one night definatly a new record for me :)**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you again to the follows and comments it really keeps me going writing these chapters :)**_


	9. I Have To Say Goodbye

I Have To Say Goodbye:

_**Sorry it's been a while since i wrote anything ive been really busy. This is going to the last chapter sorry to all the readers and followers who enjoy reading it.**_

_**Thank you for the comments/follows so far i really appreciate it :)**_

_**As per normal please comment even if it's a bad comment or just something i can improve on or hopefully a good comment. **_

_**Now for the story please enjoy :)**_

Dean was walking down the corridors at McKinley when he stopped seeing Quinn.

"QUINN" He shouted down to her.

Quinn stopped taking her books out and turned to see Dean walking down to her, so she closed her locker and met him half way.

"Dean ... how are you doing?" Quinn started sweetly.

"Don't how you doing Dean to me!" Dean said annoyed and angry.

"What have i done wrong exactly?"

"Well where do i start ... there's using me twice to hurt my brother twice by breaking up him and Rachel twice ... do you want me to carry on?"

"Of course I'm to blame for helping Sammy"

"Don't you dare call him Sammy and how exactly did you help him?"

"Rachel was cheating on him and all i did was let it be known"

"Rachel was not cheating on him with Finn"

"How do you know that she wasn't?"

"Because i asked so very polity your little second-hand woman i think her name was Santana Lopez and she told me everything"

"Okay fine i made it up because i hate seeing Rachel happy instead of me!"

"Well next time don't bring my brother into it" Dean finished walking away.

Quinn stood by her locker watching everyone pass as she started to cry remembering when she first broke up Rachel and Sam.

_Rachel and Sam was in town on their third date and they were sharing their pizza when Quinn walked past them and stopped realising who she just walked past._

_"Rachel ... Sam how are you?" She said as she walked up to their table._

_"Oh ... perfect" Rachel said as she smiled sweetly to Sam._

_"Oh well then i better be off" Quinn said as she walked off with a smile on her face._

_As Quinn was walking away she turned into an alleyway meeting Dean._

_"Hey Dean ... There's two things i need to tell you" She said._

_"What is it?" Dean asked concerned._

_"Well the first one is there's a party at Santana's later and i was wondering if you'd go with me?"_

_"Sure ... what's the second thing?"_

_"Rachel's cheating on Sam but i can't tell you who but you've got to save Sam before his heart gets broken" Quinn said as she kissed Dean on his cheek and walked off._

"Quinn what's wrong?" Santana asked Quinn as she walked up to her in the bathroom.

"You told Dean that i broke up Sam and Rachel with some stupid lie about Finn" Quinn shouted.

"I never told Dean anything i havent spoke to him at all this week"

"Of course you have because he knows everything"

"I promise you i havent told him anything"

"Well then that means i just gave him the information he needed" Quinn said before storming out of the school to the motel the Winchesters was staying at.

Quinn banged the door to see Dean open it.

"Is Sam in?" She said as she stormed past Dean.

"Come in ... No he isn't now what do you want" Dean asked.

"I gave you everything and what do i get in return you having a go at me in the middle of school in front of everyone and what else ... lets see ... there was making you the most popular guy around and your brother before he started dating Rachel and you go and leave me on my own"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about" Quinn screamed.

_Quinn opened the door._

_"Dean come on in" Quinn welcomed Dean into Santana's house._

_"Nice place" Dean said._

_"Do you want a drink?"_

_"Sure thanks"_

_"Anyway i invited you here for a reason"_

_"I was wondering why you invited me"_

_"I think me and you should start to date"_

_"I'm not so sure after telling Sam that Rachel was cheating on him i don't want to rub any relationship in his face"_

_"Oh ... sure ... actually i better go ... i need to go see Finn and tell him that I'll go with him to prom then" Quinn said as she left Dean stood on his own._

"What because i said no to dating you" Dean shouted back at Quinn.

"I thought when you got back this week that we could start again and then you go and use my best friend to get the truth out of me you could have just asked"

"Well you don't need to worry because me and Sam are leaving town and we won't be coming back" Dean said as he got his stuff and left the motel room.

Quinn ran after him bumping into Sam.

"I guess you heard" Sam said.

"Sam I'm sorry I broke up you and Rachel and I'm sorry I used you're brother to do it" Quinn apologized.

"It's okay ... I forgive you" Sam finished as he got into the car.

"Dean I'm sorry please don't hate me" Quinn said as she looked through Sam's window.

"I don't hate you" Dean said as he started to drive away in the Impala.

"SAM" Quinn heard Rachel shouting behind her.

Quinn turned around and caught Rachel as she fell to the ground in tears.

"I'm so sorry Rachel ... I'm sorry" Quinn apologized to the person she hurt the most.

"It's okay it was probably for the best" Rachel cried.

"Maybe now you can concentrated on your Broadway dreams" Quinn said as she helped Rachel up and they both walked back to McKinley High and the Winchesters carried on their way to hunt the Supernatural.

_**Sorry I didn't know how to end it but I hoped you enjoyed the story overall and I've finished my first crossover. Please comment to say if you enjoyed the story or if you hated the story or maybe it was an okay story and maybe tell me why so I can improve on my other stories that I've done or I will start to write.**_

_**Thank you for reading the painful past and all the comments you've put they've really helped me :)**_


End file.
